ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Orbcalibur
The is Ultraman Orb's original transformation device, and eventually his weapon after his evolution into Orb Origin. While operating on Earth, Gai Kurenai sealed away both his weapon and original powers for more than a century prior, forcing him to use the Orb Ring and a set of Ultra Fusion Cards as alternatives. It is a mystical sword, which grants him command over the four classic elements of nature: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. When not in use, it exists as part of the Orb Origin card. As revealed in Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA, the figure who chose Gai as Ultraman Orb took residence within the Orbcalibur and notify him of his mission over time. History Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 1: 'Tree of Life' Arc After the ring of light rejected Juggler at the top peak of Planet O-50, Gai reached out to it, and he was granted the Orbcalibur, which told him his mission about the Bezelbs as well as transforming him into Ultraman Orb Origin The First. At the time, the sword is not wielded by Orb in battle but it was used as his transformation device. When the Queen Bezelb is defeated, Gai returns to Planet O-50 where the Orbcalibur told Gai about his second mission, and granted him his Orb Origin form. Chapter 2: 'I am the Galaxy's Migrating Bird' Arc On his mission to search for all four elements for his Orbcalibur, Gai journeyed across different planets, and got all four jewels for his elemental attacks, Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. This grants Orb/Gai to master the power of all elements and the ability to use Orb Supreme Calibur. Chapter 4: 'Fierce Battle! Ishtal Civilization' Arc Around 1800BC (4000 years prior to the series), Orb in his Orb Origin form had wielded this sword against the King Demon Beast of Darkness, Magatanothor and defeated it using the Orb Supreme Calibur. However, the battle had caused Ishtal Civilization to turn into the Hill of Death. Chapter 5: 'From Rusalka With Love' Arc During the battle with Maga-Zetton, Orb's human friend Natasha Romanová was hurt by Maga-Zetton's fireball, and Orb decided to unleash the full power of his sword and used the Orb Supreme Calibur, which defeated the King Demon Beast at the cost of the sword being sealed and lost along with producing a large explosion, which seemingly killed Natasha. As a result, Orb had to rely on the power of other Ultra Heroes through Fusion Up to fight against evil. Present The Orbcalibur was unsealed when Gai trusted his powers again and the Orbcalibur was brought forth and summoned out from the severed tail of Maga-Orochi, which was a vital component of the Combined King Demon Beast Zeppandon. Its return allowed Orb to use his original form again. Ultraman R/B A dark copy, the Orb Dark Calibur, appears in this series, appropriately wielded by Ultraman Orb Dark. Powers :;Gai's Use *'Transformation': Before Gai obtained the Orb Ring, the Orbcalibur acted as a transformation device which allows Gai to become Origin The First. In Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle s first episode, it is shown to be able to transform Gai directly into Orb Origin. *'Message Projection': The Orbcalibur can project messages, it glows white when it reveals a message to inform Gai about his mission. *'Travel Sphere': The Orbcalibur can encase its user in a travel sphere and travels in space as a comet. The user can also travel with passengers as well. *'Energy Slash': As Gai, the Orbcalibur can fire a rainbow colored energy slash, used to protect Queen Bezelb from the military. *'Form Change': The Orbcalibur can allow Gai to change his Ultra form from Origin The First to Orb Origin. *'Extension': The Orbcalibur's blade can extend to the size of a longsword so that it can be used as a melee weapon. IMG 4205.jpeg|Transformation (Origin The First) OrbOriginRealTime.gif|Transformation (Orb Origin) IMG 0096.jpeg|Message Projection IMG 0099.jpeg|Travel Sphere IMG 0433.jpeg|Energy Slash OrbOrigin.gif|Form Change GaiVSJugglerWithSwords.jpg|Extension :;Orb's Use *'Shield': If needed, Orb can use the Orbcalibur as a shield to block beam attacks. *'Energy Slash': Orb performs an energy slash by striking the opponent. **'Crescent Energy Wave': Orb slashes the Orbcalibur towards the enemy, unleashing a crescent-shaped wave of energy and damages them. **'Kinetic Force': By twisting his body clockwise, Orb can unleash a kinetic backlash that sends his target flying. *'Energy Counterattack': Orb can use the Orbcalibur to absorb attacks and use them to counterattack. * : The Orbcalibur is capable of erecting a circular barrier. * : The roulette of the Orbcalibur, it can act as a slicer to slash foes. When doing so, it glows white. **'Elemental Attacks': Based on the Calibur Wheel selections on the Orbcalibur, Orb Origin can perform attacks based on several elements. *** : Orb unleashes an energy stream from his sword, which is capable of destroying even the strongest of opponents. Should he use it in full power, the resulting blast will be powerful enough to create a city-wide explosion and it slowly disintegrates the weapon before breaking apart once it reaches the Calibur Wheel. According to the Ultraman Orb Super Complete Works book, this beam uses the power of fire, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness. ****Another variation exists where Orb uses the power of his 8 Ultra Fusion Cards in conjunction with the Orb Supreme Calibur, but instead of a beam he flings the Orbcalibur at the opponent while the 8 Ultras fire their signature beams. He then fires his Origium Ray, resulting in an extremely powerful attack that can even kill Magata no Orochi and cause a massive explosion, similar to when he defeated Maga-Zetton. *** : When the Calibur Wheel is set to the fire symbol, Orb creates a ring of fire by making a circular motion with his sword. He then thrusts his sword, throwing it towards the enemy where he traps them in an orb of fire before slicing both the flame construct and the target as well, causing an explosion. *** : When the Calibur Wheel is set to the water symbol, Orb brings both him and the target into a pocket dimension of water. Next, he traps the opponent in a whirlpool and slices them. *** : When the Calibur Wheel is set to the earth symbol, Orb stabs his sword into the ground to release electrical currents in a circular formation that would strike the opponent. This attack is strong enough to penetrate the Zeppandon Shield. *** : When the Calibur Wheel is set to the wind symbol, Orb creates a powerful tornado by swinging his sword in a circular motion. This attack is capable of sending an enemy flying. OrbcaliburShield.png|Shield ENERGY SLASH 2.jpeg|Energy Slash OrbcaliburCrescent.gif|Crescent Energy Wave SwingSlash.gif|Kinetic Force Attack Conversion.gif|Energy Counterattack Orbcalibur Shield.gif|Calibur Shield Calibur Buzz Saw.gif|Calibur Wheel OrbSupremeCalibur.gif|Orb Supreme Calibur OrbSupremeCaliburFullPower.gif|Orb Supreme Calibur (Full power) OrbSupremeCalibur9Ultras.gif|Orb Supreme Calibur (8 Ultra Warrior ver.) OrbFlameCalibur.gif|Orb Flame Calibur OrbWaterCalibur.gif|Orb Water Calibur OrbGroundCalibur.gif|Orb Ground Calibur OrbWindCalibur.gif|Orb Wind Calibur Gallery Orb Calibur.png OrbcaliburNoSymbols.png|In-show prop OrbCaliburAdvertScan.jpg 5CB02116-79FF-4E90-8F98-7591987BD4AB.jpeg|Orb first summons the Orbcalibur C5298F84-1B7A-42A6-A2CA-552174CF1901.jpeg 44185354-ED38-4CA7-895B-C90693EE496B.jpeg E6B6C541-D42C-417B-BFA7-8F84C365C255.jpeg|Orb before losing the Orbcalibur OrbcaliburReturns.gif|The Holy Sword, Restored OrbCaliburappears.png|Gai summons the Orbcalibur OrbOriginAdvertHenshin.jpg OrbCaliburShone.png OrbCaliburFire.png|Fire Symbol OrbCaliburWater.png|Water Symbol OrbCaliburEarth.png|Earth Symbol OrbCaliburWind.png|Wind Symbol OrbCaliburAll.png Calibur.gif image orb Calibur 5.jpeg image orb Calibur 6.jpeg OrbFlameCaliburActivation.png|Orb Flame Calibur activation OrbWaterCaliburActivation.png|Orb Water Calibur activation OrbGroundCaliburActivation.png|Orb Ground Calibur activation OrbWindCaliburActivation.png|Orb Wind Calibur activation OrbSupremeCaliburActivation.png|Orb Supreme Calibur activation Orb Origin Reveal.jpeg Revealed Orb Origin.jpeg|Orb Origin revealed Orb Origin 33345.jpeg Orb Calibur 2.jpeg|Orb wielding the Orbcalibur image orb origin 4.jpeg image vs zeppandon.jpeg|Orb Origin with Orbcalibur fighting Zeppandon Cvictoriousimage.jpeg OrbCaliburStance.png Orb Calibur.jpeg Orb Calibur I.png Image OC .jpeg Orb holds the Orbcalibur.png|Orb holds the Orbcalibur AC486EC2-8D53-4DF7-9EEE-45ADE79BECF2.jpeg|Orbcalibur seen with the Giga Finalizer OrbcaliburBack.png|The symbol from the bakside of Orbcalibur. Trivia *The Orbcalibur being found within Maga-Orochi's tail references the , one of the three , alongside the Yata no Kagami and the Yasakani no Magatama. Kusanagi was originally found within one the Yamata no Orochi's severed tails after it was slain by the storm god Susanoo, after said tail mysteriously shatters his previous sword. *The order of the elements from the Orbcalibur is the order of the King Demon Beasts Orb fought in the present day in reverse: the first is Fire (Maga-Pandon), followed by Water (Maga-Jappa), Earth (Maga-Grand King), and finally Wind (Maga-Basser). *The symbols of the elements the Orbcalibur are stylized kanji of their respective element, taken from that of the attributes displayed in Ultra Fusion Cards and Kaiju Cards. id:Orbcalibur ms:Orbcalibur Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Transformation Items Category:Swords Category:Ultra Items Category:Items